Unbroken: Surviving The USG Ishimura
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: Left in space to die, Alice Baker must survive in a place where danger looms at every step, where every noise makes you flinch. She is surviving the horror of the USG Ishimura... Slight Isaac/OC, takes place in the first game... REWRITE
1. In the Beginning

"Alice... Get up..." Her voice rings in my ear as I roll over to my side, the course sheets hugging to me as I clutch some up to my chest and snuggle in deeper into sleep. I hear her make a deep sigh and then her footsteps of her leaving the room. I smile in satisfaction that I made her go away and roll over to my side. Returning to my dream of Earth and my family.

"Rhea, Matt and dad..." I tell myself softly and a small smile spreads across my face. I missed them, but I know I will come home soon. I promised...

Footsteps stop at my door, breaking my train of thought as I hear a soft mumbling between two voices and then silence. I frown, silence was never good. Especially when you were trying to avoid waking up, and your friends just walk away. I could make out some of the conversation to a coherent,

"She...won't...up."

"Again...?"

"No...busy...filled...medical..."

"She's...medical...she...up." The voices stopped and I turned over to show I was asleep. I close my eyes and try to dream, to sleep and rest, but something was off about today. I just wasn't sure what though.

My door slid open again, with Nicole Brennan and John Marks standing there side-by-side, looking across to the sleeping figure I was as I nestled in bed.

"Alice..." John started, you could hear the bad news in his voice. It was apparent and a lasting background of this conversation. I shuddered, this didn't sound good.

"I know. I feel sick." I explained, telling the two why I wouldn't get up. Nicole sighs and comes over to me, putting a motherly hand on my forehead as she looked back to John.

"She's experiencing the same symptoms as everyone else..." Nicole tells him softly and shakes her head sadly. Symptoms? Everyone else? What?

"Alright. I'll report it in. So far that's about 10 cases on the ship." John tells Nicole in a hushed, hurried tone and walks out, leaving me and Nicole alone.

"Hey..." Nicole whispers to me and smiles, with her bright blue eyes and golden hair flowing at her shoulders. She was so beautiful and such a big sister to me at times. She sat down on the bed beside me and took my hand in hers, trying to comfort me. "You want anything?"

I shake my head slowly as I look up to her, I felt weak. My head felt lightheaded and a headache was rippling through it, pounding and making me feel dazed. I felt the shivers, with all the hairs on my neck standing on edge as I felt a cold sweat.

"Nicole." I croak out, my voice coarse and dry from no water in my mouth. "What's going on?"

Nicole sighs and looks at me seriously, patting my hand softly as she then stood up.

"I don't know. Everyone is getting the chills, and the flu. Some type of space orientated disease, nothing to worry about." She assures and turns off the light in my room. "Head to bed Alice. Tomorrow we have work to do..."

"Can you get me some water?"

"Sure. Now, good night, Alice." Nicole says in a hushed tone and the door slides to a close behind her. Everyone sick? With some space-orientated flu or sickness? Was it because we brought the Marker the other day? And we heard the same reports on the colony except the...

I paused and couldn't go on. I didn't want to sleep with that in my head. And yet, it stayed in my mind, like a nagging thought on the back of my thoughts. I cringe as I said out the sentence slowly.

_"Except the suicides..."_

**((Pre chapter 1 and 2, gives a bit of how and when it happened. :) Please drop a review!))**


	2. Unsuspected meetings and New Arrivals

**((This needed a rewrite, badly. So three years later, I have matured. :) enjoy the story! It will be a Isaac/OC because I figured it would be pretty interesting. Not exactly the best place to meet. :/))**

My steps echoed throughout the hollowed halls, the slightest noise making me flinch and aim the plasma gun at the direction of the sound. I got the gun off a dead officer, and I've kept it close since. Any corner was a danger, ever since it... _happened_.

When the marker came aboard the Ishimura. When the crew started killing themselves, when all the blood was spilled...

I cringe, as I continue running past the blood and deceased, the loud thunking of my boots against the steel of the hall, the smell of death stinging my nostrils. It was hell to be here, with no one knowing what had happened.

No one knew about the colony. No one knew about the ship.

No one knew about the deaths...

That was, until I sent out a distress call. I prayed and prayed, hoping to stay alive for a couple days until help came. I wasn't sure if it was days, weeks, months that passed. I lost count. It was either too long, or it was too short, I wasn't sure anymore. For being up alone in this ship, it nearly drove you insane. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. There was just no doubt about anything. It was either us, or them. Those... _things_.

I tried not to think of those things. I tried to avoid the morgue and medical wing. I just didn't think anymore, I didn't do much of anything, I just survive.

Survive alone on the USG Ishimura.

I ran down the steps of the hallway, a low growling noise echoing after me. I hopped down the last step, and landed on the balls of my feet. I darted my head side to side and saw a slight movement to the right of me. My breath quickened as the plasma gun in my hand was raised, the flashlight shining on nothing but a mangled corpse and a bloodied inscription above it.

_"We're all going to die here..."_

My heart rings in my ear, pounding louder and louder as it almost drowns out the noises and moans behind me as I watch the body in a dazed state. I didn't know what happened that moment, I wasn't sure what made me freeze, but the moaning and clanking of claws grew so apparent that it felt like it was being beaten into my head like a hammer.

_Clunk..._

_Clunk...!_

_CLUNK!_

I turn my head at the last noise, a plasma gun and flashlight shining in my face, blinding me momentarily as I hurry to cover my eyes with my open hand. I flinch back at the blinding light and shade my eyes, my plasma gun gripped tightly in my right hand.

"Who are you?" A voice asks harshly, his flashlight still pointing at my face as he then motions to the gun in my right hand. "Where did you get that?" It asks again. I'm so dazed and confused about the whole situation that I make a weak yelp in surprise and back away. The figure lowers his plasma cutter and the blue light of his eye slits glare into mine.

"Who are you...?"

"Ba-Baker." I stammer, unsure if I'm talking to myself, or there really is a person here. The mind can play tricks sometimes...

"Well, Baker. Quite a situation you're in. Did you send out the distress signal?" His voice his deep, stern and wanting to get straight to the point. I nod slowly, still unsure of what was reality anymore.

"I'm here to help. My name is Isaac Clarke..."

"Oh..." I say quietly, I knew that name all too well. It was the name of Nicole's boyfriend. It was him. He was that engineer she was dating. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, the slight smile I had on my face faded into a thin line. Isaac took off his helmet and looked at me seriously with his steely blue-green eyes.

"Do you know a _Nicole Brennan_?" He asked, a slight hope and uneasiness in his voice as I couldn't bring myself to answer. Her name stung and stabbed at my heart, the very rememberance of her made me cringe and recall what happened. How could I tell him? How do you tell the man that loved her,

_Oh, don't worry about your girlfriend. She's dead. **DEAD!**_

I shook my head apologetically, telling a lie wouldn't hurt.

"No. I was... A miner." I explained slowly, he sighed deeply, looking at the ground momentarily as he contemplated something. I heard him deeply breathe the air into his lungs in disappointment as he then looked at me again.

"Alright. Lets get going then Baker." He told me and put his helmet back on, pointing his plasma cutter at the nearby unlocked door, past the dead body I froze at. I nod and turn around, aiming my flashlight behind us as I got his back. There was an awkward silence for a couple moments when we heard a shriek. I look up and staring down to me was a jawless, bloodied necromorph. It's hands dangling from its exposed intestines, the blood from its claws dripping down to my shoulder as I stared up in horror and shock. It jumped down, it's limbs waving towards me as I slowly back away, bumping into Isaac behind me.

"Baker. What are yo-" I pushed him down before he could finish and ducked as the necromorph swung its claws at us both.

"Clarke, shut up." I hissed to him quickly, aiming at its knee as it advanced towards us both on the ground. I take a shot and crawl away as we hear its agonized shrieks again echo through the empty hall as it fell to its knees from the shot. The necromorph collapsed to the ground and began crawling to us, persistent to kill us both. I kick at it, desperately trying to get up when I hear a shot ring out. The necromorph froze in its attacking strike as I hear Isaac behind me, shooting away at its limbs until it was completely mangled and lifeless. He slowly went past me, looking down to the necromorph and picked up some left over ammo, before turning his attention back to me.

"How the fuck did you last out this long?" He grumbles, offering his hand out to me as I close my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. That wasn't my first close encounter, and I've been lucky this whole time this infestation took place. This overrunning of the ship with these things, Isaac had a point there about my survival skills.

"...Luck." I told him softly as I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet.

"Yeah, well luck won't get you too far in this situation. Lets keep moving." Isaac tells me with agitation in his voice, the feeling of me being a burden as to a help overwhelmed me. I sigh and follow after him down the hall, where he makes a cautious turn and nods when the coast seemed clear. The blood and guts was becoming apparent as we progressed, the horrid stench of rotted flesh and gore stinging my nostrils. I wasn't sure if Isaac could smell it through his suit, but after a few moments of silence I heard him speak up.

"The smells..." He started and paused, trying to find the right wording to describe this whole experience. That's when I realized, there really was no words to describe this. There was no way to explain this either. It was just... Too horrible to explain, to out in words. The bloodied inscriptions and markings in the walls, the dim, dark lighting of the ship, the noises and shrieks... It was too much.

"I know." I add to his thoughts, shaking my head as I look around us. I found out that those things were called necromorphs from the inscriptions on the walls, all around us the same ramblings of the marker, necromorphs and how they_need_ our bodies. How they _need_ our blood to survive.

I cringe and close my eyes, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. The heavy hand of Isaac's suit and the blue light staring down to me.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here to repair the ship." He tells me, trying to assure me despite the obvious. But in response I shake my head, sighing. Knowing that was a lie, that this ship was doomed from the beginning.

"You can't repair hell, Clarke."

**((Chapter 2 up! I will see if I could update soon, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review of you'll like, it helps! :3))**


End file.
